Destino ou acaso?
by Annie213
Summary: [U.A.] Um encontro inesperado pode mudar a vida de duas pessoas que vivem situações completamente distintas. Brincadeira do destino ou simples acaso? YAOI, Shaka x Mu, Milo x Camus e outros casais.
1. Encontro

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de __**Kurumada, Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Os __**pensamentos**__ aparecem em __**itálico**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Destino ou acaso?

Mu voltava para casa depois de mais um dia corrido... Faculdade, trabalho depois da faculdade... Mas tinha que ser assim se ele realmente queria se formar em medicina. Conseguira uma bolsa mas tinha que conseguir dinheiro para sobreviver, por isso, trabalhava em uma lanchonete que havia ali perto, o salário era realmente pequeno mas dava para pagar o aluguel do lugar minúsculo onde morava; esperava que futuramente fosse recompensado pelo esforço que fazia para conseguir se formar.

Estava andando por um parque chutando umas pedrinhas que havia em seu caminho, gostava de passar por lá quando voltava do trabalho para respirar um ar um pouco mais puro do que no resto da cidade. Quase não havia movimento no parque há essa hora, já passava das oito e meia da noite e o lugar não era muito iluminado. De repente percebeu um vulto no chão próximo a uma árvore... era a silhueta de alguém. _Deve ser um mendigo... _Mu pensou, e ia continuar seu caminho quando ouviu um gemido de dor vindo da pessoa que estava deitada no chão e se movia com dificuldade. Parou. Não sabia se devia ir até lá ou não, podia ser perigoso, mas afinal ele era um estudante de medicina, se pudesse tentaria ajudar quem quer que fosse que estivesse lá. Aproximou-se devagar e se ajoelhou ao lado da pessoa que estava deitada de bruços, ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver que haviam espalhados pelo chão longos fios dourados... Virou a pessoa com cuidado colocando-a em seus braços e se surpreendeu mais ainda quando percebeu o rosto bonito mas muito pálido, que tinha alguns arranhões e havia um hematoma roxo e um corte próximo ao supercílio direito. Passou a mão pelo rosto tirando os fios que grudavam nos machucados e sentiu a pele macia do rapaz que estava inerte em seus braços.

Percebeu que ele começava a abrir os olhos lentamente e ficou abalado com o que viu... Ele já tinha visto olhos bonitos, mas como aqueles nunca... E pareciam tão pedidos...

-Você é um... anjo? –o rapaz lhe perguntou com a voz fraca após algum tempo de uma análise mútua, tirando-o do transe em que estivera. Ao ouvir a pergunta, Mu sorriu.

-Não.

-On-onde eu estou? Quem é você? –perguntou, parecendo um pouco menos tonto.

-Você está em um parque, e meu nome é Mu. –respondeu lentamente, vendo que o outro parecia muito confuso.

-Mu... que nome diferente... –Mu ficou um pouco constrangido com o comentário, e outro percebendo isso completou. –Eu gosto. –disse, e Mu sorriu novamente.

-E você? Como se chama? –Mu perguntou, ainda um pouco encantado com o ser em seus braços e com os olhos que o fitavam com curiosidade.

-Eu me chamo... –parou.

Mu estranhou o rosto que parecia nervoso. –O que foi?

-Eu... não me lembro como me chamo... Nem como vim parar aqui. –respondeu devagar. –Eu... não lembro de nada... –disse, se sentando rapidamente, mas logo pôs a mão na cabeça pois sentiu uma dor enorme como se sua cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir.

-Acalme-se... Vai ficar tudo bem. Venha comigo. –disse, lentamente, já que o outro ainda parecia meio perdido.

-Aonde??

-Vamos para a minha casa, eu estudo medicina, vou cuidar dos seus machucados.

O loiro não questionou, afinal, apesar de não saber quem o outro era, este parecia ser confiável. E, no fim das contas, ele não se lembrava nem mesmo de quem ele era não é? Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu uma dor enorme. Olhou e viu que seu tornozelo estava inchado.

-Eu... eu...

-Você não consegue se levantar, não é? Acho que você torceu o tornozelo... –disse. –Segure nos meus ombros.

-Ahn?

-Eu vou te carregar já que você não pode andar. –disse, sorrindo.

E assim, Mu carregou o outro meio constrangido. Ao chegar ao prédio, houve uma certa dificuldade para Mu conseguir subir as escadas com o outro em seus braços, já que ele morava no penúltimo andar de um prédio de dez andares, em que não havia escada. Quando finalmente chegaram, colocou-o no sofá e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Quando voltou com uma pequena maleta com remédios, percebeu que o outro observava tudo ao seu redor com curiosidade. O apartamento de Mu era realmente pequeno, mas muito organizado e alguns objetos orientais que enfeitavam o lugar, davam a ele uma aparência agradável.

-É pequeno, sabe, eu não tenho muito dinheiro... Mas é o suficiente pra mim. –disse.

-Combina com você. –disse o loiro, pensativo.

-Está dizendo que eu tenho cara de pobre? –perguntou, enquanto abria a maleta e pegava algumas coisas de dentro.

-Nããão... –disse nervoso, fazendo Mu rir.

-Calma, eu não me senti ofendido... Afinal, eu sou pobre. –disse, despreocupadamente.

-Bom, mas o que eu quis dizer... É que combina com você porque é simples, mas é... bonito. –O loiro se arrependeu quase que imediatamente do que tinha dito e enrubesceu, mas Mu apenas sorriu.

-Obrigado. –respondeu, feliz. E se levantou do sofá para ir até a cozinha e pegar gelo.

Enquanto pegava o gelo para os machucados, Mu pensava no que ocorrera, em sua vida realmente aconteciam coisas inusitadas. Enquanto isso, na sala, o loiro tentava se recordar de algo... Como era possível que não lembrasse de absolutamente nada?

Mu voltou e viu que o loiro parecia preocupado. –Acalme-se, você vai se lembrar. E se isso não acontecer, nós vamos conseguir descobrir quem você é. –O loiro o olhou ainda preocupado. –Olha, eu sei que é difícil isso já que você acabou de me conhecer, mas quero te pedir que confie em mim, está bem? –O outro fez que sim com a cabeça. –Que bom. –Mu sorriu. –Agora me deixe cuidar de seus machucados, você vai ficar aqui até se recuperar.

Depois de Mu ter feito os curativos, houve uma pequena discussão sobre quem deveria dormir onde. Mas Mu praticamente obrigou o loiro a dormir em seu quarto, enquanto ele dormiria no sofá já que o outro estava machucado. Verdade que ele acordaria um pouco dolorido no dia seguinte, mas era necessário. Levou cobertores e um travesseiro para o sofá e se ajeitou da melhor forma possível. Voltou a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Talvez fosse um simples acaso... _Ou talvez Destino._

_**Continua...**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A: **_Olá meus caros leitores: D _

_Essa fic é uma homenagem ao meu cavaleiro representante: Shaka de Virgem! Pois é, eu acho que ele merece e como eu acho que ele vai sofrer "um pouco" ainda nas minhas mãos em outras fics, essa é uma forma de me desculpar previamente com ele. xD Eu não gostei muito do capítulo, que além de tudo ficou curtinho, mas eu tento melhorar. _

_Mas essa fic também é em homenagem a minha querida e idolatrada digimadrinha, Virgo-chan! O aniversário dela foi dia 9, mas eu só soube disso dia 15, então decidi homenageá-la junto ao cavaleiro do nosso signo. Ela merece porque me atura já há algum tempo, me deu o maior apoio para começar a escrever e me manda reviews super fofas sempre, o que é um prestígio e tanto já que ela é muito ocupada._

_Dupla responsabilidade! 0.0_

_Espero que você goste madrinha: D_

_E parabéns Shakinha lindo do meu coração! xD _

_**Agora aos outros leitores, espero que gostem e espero que a fic seja digna de sua atenção. **_

_**Comentem, digam o que acham, critiquem o que não gostarem, dêem sugestões que eu darei atenção a todos. **_

**Beijos,**

Annie.


	2. Passado

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de __**Kurumada, Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Os __**pensamentos**__ aparecem em __**itálico**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Abriu os olhos. Onde é que estava mesmo? Lembranças difusas do dia anterior vieram a sua mente: estava na casa de um estranho que se chamava Mu, mas continuava sem se lembrar de seu próprio nome e de coisa alguma que ocorrera na sua vida antes da noite anterior.

O quarto estava escuro. Levantou-se com cuidado tateando à procura da porta. Quando finalmente a encontrou, abriu-a deixando uma claridade leve invadir o quarto. Dirigiu-se com dificuldade até a cozinha devido ao pé machucado. Ao chegar lá viu que havia café em um recipiente transparente sobre a mesa e embaixo dele, um pequeno pedaço de papel pequeno escrito. Pegou-o e leu:

"_Perdão por deixá-lo sozinho, mas tive que ir ao mercado. Não demoro, fique à vontade enquanto isso"._

_Mu._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Em um local completamente distinto daquele... **_

-E agora? O que fazemos? –perguntou um jovem de cabelos azul-petróleo que aparentava pouco mais de 20 anos, movendo as mãos incessantemente. Estava angustiado.

-Já fizemos o que podíamos. Você sabe como eu odeio dizer isso, Camus, mas só nos resta esperar. –falou um rapaz moreno de olhos verdes. Aparentava ser um pouco mais novo que o primeiro e andava de um lado a outro em passos rápidos, isso já havia alguns minutos.

-Dohko, nenhuma novidade? –perguntou Camus, desanimado.

-Não. Falei com Shion, mas ele disse não saber nada novo a respeito. –respondeu calmamente, embora também estivesse aflito. Virou-se para o mais novo e alterou levemente a voz: -Aiolia, por Deus, você já está me deixando tonto!

-Ele é meu amigo! Quero saber o que houve! Não descobrimos nada, nenhuma pista que fosse! –disse, parando de andar e com a voz muito alterada. Tentava se acalmar, mas para ele a situação já estava ficando desesperadora. Não conseguia mais esperar por respostas que não vinham. E estava acontecendo algo que nunca imaginou que iria acontecer consigo: estava perdendo as esperanças. –Não é natural que esteja preocupado?

Dohko abaixou o rosto, aparentando ter envelhecido uns dez anos em um minuto. Camus desviou o olhar, lutando para não chorar ou sucumbir ao descontrole também, mas suas mãos tremiam levemente.

-Sim, todos nós estamos, mas como você mesmo disse, só nos resta esperar e torcer para que tudo corra bem. –disse Dohko, com a voz amarga, ainda com a expressão triste.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Um pouco distante dali...**_

-Nada disso deveria ter acontecido, Kanon! –dizia, passando a mão pelo rosto nervoso.

-E por acaso a culpa é minha?

-Não sei. Julian podia ter interesse nisso.

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou, levantando-se da poltrona onde estava, nervoso.

-Você podia ter muito bem facilitado as coisas... –disse, olhando para outro lado.

-Eu não vou responder a você, Radamanthys. Não acredito que pense realmente que fiz isso. –disse, indo em direção a porta.

-Espera, Ka. –Radamanthys pediu, arrependido. O ciúme tinha falado mais alto. –Eu não quis dizer isso... Eu... –mas Kanon cortou o restante de suas explicações.

-Mas, infelizmente, disse. –virou-se para o outro já com a mão na maçaneta da porta. –Eu só espero que descubram o que aconteceu de verdade, quem foi o culpado. Aí você e o Saga vão ver que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Quando disse que tinha mudado, eu não menti, estava falando sério. –abriu a porta e saiu.

-Droga! Eu só "tô" fazendo merda ultimamente! –disse, chutando a mesa.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mu andava calmamente pelas ruas com duas sacolas de supermercado em cada uma das mãos. De uma forma prática, pensava no que faria. Já era difícil sustentar a si, imaginava como faria com mais alguém em sua casa... _Eu dou um jeito, _pensou, confiante.

Não sabia porquê, mas achava que o estranho loiro passaria mais do que apenas alguns dias em sua casa. Não podia dizer que achava ruim, era bom ter companhia... Aquela companhia principalmente. Sorriu ao pensar isso. _Pára Mu, _recriminou-se. Tinha mania de se atirar de cabeça nas coisas sem pensar nas conseqüências, tentaria ser menos impulsivo de agora em diante. Já quebrara a cara muitas vezes por causa disso.

Era sábado, mais tarde teria que ir para lanchonete trabalhar. Agora tinha que voltar para casa e resolver o problema imediato: cuidar do _seu_ loiro. Riu novamente. _Eu não tenho jeito mesmo. _

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kanon andava rapidamente como se estivesse algo urgente para resolver. Não tinha rumo certo, nem mesmo via por onde estava andando, não olhava para as pessoas ao seu redor. Não queria saber de nada. Apenas estava cansado. De tudo.

Odiava quando as pessoas o acusavam de coisas que não tinha feito, e, principalmente, se essas pessoas eram seu atual namorado e o seu irmão. Sabia que seus antecedentes o incriminavam, mas achava que já tinha conquistado um pouco da confiança dos outros. Agora lhe parecia que tudo era falso, que todos mentiram. Nunca tinham acreditado nele realmente, apenas queriam tê-lo por perto para vigiá-lo, só isso.

Mas de quem estava com mais raiva naquele momento era Saga. O irmão não o acusara diretamente, mas dizia coisas do tipo: "Você não viu nada suspeito, Kanon?", ou "Tem certeza que não sabe de nada, Kanon?"; até ali tinha agüentado sem reclamar. Mas já não tinha muita paciência, melhor dizendo, quase nenhuma, e quando Saga disse: "Kanon, se você tiver alguma coisa pra me contar, diz antes que seja muito tarde.", explodiu. Discutiu com o irmão, gritou com ele, xingou, e quando ele tentou dizer que era apenas para o seu bem, só não partiu para cima dele porque Milo o segurou.

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que estava indo de frente a alguém, que por sinal, também era tão distraído que nem o viu. Praguejou alto quando deu um encontrão na pessoa a sua frente.

-Olha aqui, Milo, nem pense em dizer que o Saga 'tá certo, ... –disse, ao reconhecer o outro.

-Kanon... –tentou dizer.

- ... Que eu tenho que aprender a ser mais paciente, que eu tenho que ouvir meu irmão... –continuou, ignorando o outro solenemente.

-Kaaanon... –tentou mais uma vez.

-... Porque o senhor também não tem moral nenhuma pra dizer isso! Você é até pior do que eu, então não venha me dizer...

-KANOOON!!! Cala a boca, por Zeus! –Milo interrompeu-o, irritado. –Eu não disse nada pra você, não "tô" te acusando de nada, então CALA A BOCA! –Kanon ficou quieto com a bronca do outro. –Ufa! Até que enfim. –disse, se acalmando. –Ainda 'tá assim pela briga com o Saga? –perguntou, sentando em um banco próximo a uma árvore.

-Também. –sentou-se ao lado do outro.

-O que houve?

-Eu briguei com o Radamanthys também. –disse, olhando para a frente.

-Mas você também, hein! Nunca vi alguém arrumar tanta confusão... –disse, olhando-o reprovador. Kanon olhou-o com uma cara, no mínimo, irônica. –Fora eu, é claro. –disse, rindo.

-Ah, bom. –disse, rindo também. Ele e Milo eram parecidos, quase sempre discutiam, mas era mais uma brincadeira, na verdade se davam bem. Nunca tinham brigado sério.

-Bom, mas por que você brigou com o monocelha com cara de limão azedo? –perguntou, sério. Kanon riu de novo. –Ah, vai Kanon. Você não quer que eu diga que aquele seu namorado é a pessoas mais simpática e doce do mundo, certo?

-Ahn, sei. Você 'tá é com ciúmes. Mas não se preocupe, Milo. Tem Kanon pros dois! –disse, protegendo a cabeça de um cascudo do outro.

-Não... o limão lá, eu não quero. Só se for você e o Saga... sempre tive curiosidade pra saber como seria ficar com gêmeos... –disse, olhando para o céu com uma cara pensativa. Kanon riu. –Mas sério. Por que você brigou com ele?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que briguei com o Saga. –disse, voltando a ficar sério.

-Kanon, eu sei que você vai querer me matar por dizer isso, mas o Saga e o limão só querem o seu bem.

-Eles não confiam em mim, Milo.

-Ah, Kanon, mas é que você tem tendências a fazer burradas...

-Milo, se você for me acusar também, não precisa gastar seu tempo certo? Já fizeram isso por você.

-Calma, eu não acho que você tem a ver com essa história. Ele também era seu amigo, não é?

-Sim. _Era_ não, _é_.

-Certo, _é_.

-Isso é o que me dá mais raiva! Ele é meu amigo também, droga.

-Relaxa, Kâ. Tenta esquecer essa história por enquanto. Vem comigo, eu 'tava indo tomar café num lugar perto daqui. Você não comeu ainda né?

-Não, mas não "tô" com fome.

-Ah, mas vai comer. Vamos, seu chato.

Kanon riu e acabou seguindo o outro.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O loiro sentou-se no sofá com a xícara de café na mão e ligou a televisão. Mostrava alguma coisa sobre passeios turísticos.

"_... Paris é considerada por muitos a cidade da moda, do luxo..." _

Ouvia a voz dizer enquanto eram mostradas imagens de passarelas, e ruas cheias de lojas.

"_... Além de pontos turísticos como o Arco do Triunfo..." _

Imagens estranhas a ele vieram a sua mente rapidamente enquanto o programa mostrava pessoas tirando fotos do monumento histórico... Era como se estivesse viajando sem sair do lugar...

_-Não, eu não quero tirar foto! _

_-Camusss!!! –ouvia uma voz meio infantil sair de sua própria boca, enquanto apontava a câmera para um garoto branquinho com os cabelos azuis esverdeados que colocava a mão na frente do rosto tentando impedir que ele tirasse a foto. O Arco do Triunfo aparecia atrás dele. -Pára de ser chato, enquanto eu não tirar essa foto, a gente não vai sair daqui! E todo francês tem que ter uma foto em frente ao Arco do Triunfo. _

_O outro se distraiu e tirou a mão do rosto para revidar, mas ele foi rápido e tirou a foto. _

_-Eiii! –o outro reclamou. –Agora você me paga! –E ele saiu correndo com o outro atrás dele.._

Voltou ao normal ao ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando. Olhou para o chão e viu que tinha derrubado a xícara. Sentiu uma forte dor e levou a mão direita à cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Tinha se lembrado de algo, mas agora as imagens estavam mais confusas... Quem era aquele garoto?

-Ca-Camus... –disse, um pouco confuso.

Ouviu a porta abrir, mas continuou com olhos fechados, sua cabeça doía muito.

Mu assustou-se ao vê-lo daquela forma. Correu até ele, jogando as compras em qualquer lugar.

-O que houve? –perguntou, segurando seus braços.

O loiro abriu os olhos. Mu ainda ficou meio tonto com aquele olhar, mas assustado ao mesmo tempo pois ele parecia completamente perdido.

-Eu... Camus... –disse, confuso.

-Seu nome é Camus?

-Não... E-eu me lembrei de quando eu era... criança...eu acho... e tinha outro garoto chamado... Camus... Eu...eu... –colocou novamente a mão na cabeça, apertando os olhos.

-Shhh... –disse, abraçando-o. -Calma. 'Tá tudo bem. Depois você vai lembrar de tudo. Agora, acalme-se. –dizia, enquanto passava a mão com carinho nos cabelos do outro.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Saga andava de um lado para outro desesperado. Tinha medo que Kanon fizesse alguma besteira, afinal, além da briga que tiveram, Radamanthys tinha lhe ligado perguntando se o irmão estava com ele. Disse que também tinham brigado.

Céus! Por que Kanon não entendia que ele só queria ajudá-lo? Protegê-lo? Está certo, não devia ter duvidado dele... Mas tinha medo que ele se metesse em mais uma enrascada e que fosse tarde demais para ajudá-lo. Era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, seus pais Saga não via há muito tempo, e ele e Kanon sempre foram tão ligados. Sempre brigavam, mas sempre se ajudavam, sempre, desde pequenos. E, mesmo agora, depois de adultos, não conseguia parar de se preocupar com o irmão. Por isso que agia daquela forma, não conseguia evitar. Mas Kanon só via o seu lado, para ele não havia meio termo. Primeiro, o que tinha acontecido a Shaka, e agora aquilo. Tudo parecia que estava querendo desabar de repente...

Continuava a andar de um lado para outro, pensando em onde o irmão podia ter ido quando ouviu um toque estridente que avisava que uma mensagem tinha chegado. Não acreditava realmente que fosse Kanon, ele não o avisaria.

"_Saga, o Ka tá comigo. Ele 'tá xingando você e o limão de todos os palavrões possíveis, o que quer dizer: ele 'tá bem. Agora você já pode respirar."_

_Ufa! Valeu, Milo., _pensou aliviado, e sorrindo jogou-se na poltrona. Parecia que realmente só agora tinha voltado a respirar...

_**Continua...**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_ Aí está mais um capítulo. Bom, pelo menos esse foi maior que o outro. xD Já dá pra saber o que aconteceu com o Shaka? Ganha uma gota d'água quem adivinhar (e olha que hoje em dia isso vale muito). _

_Gente, outra coisa: eu ainda não decidi direito os casais... Quer dizer, tirando Shaka x Mu e Milo x Camus (porque a história desses dois também já está planejada. . ). Mas, por exemplo, o Kanon eu estou decidindo entre: Julian, Saga ou Rada. Porque também não decidi com quem o Saguinha vai ficar. Então, podem dar suas sugestões, argumentar... ; D_

_Outra coisa: eu amei as reviews que eu recebi! Obrigada a quem comentou! Nunca recebi tantas reviews em um primeiro capítulo das minhas outras fics. Valeu mesmo, mesmo: D _

quando passa de 3 reviews a Annie aqui fica super feliz xD

**Bem, como eu já disse antes: essa fic é em homenagem a Virgo-chan, minha madrinha adorada :D, e ao meu anjo Shakinha, pelo aniversário dele. \°/ **

_Agora ao que interessa:____**Agradecimento às reviews super especiais:**_

**Danoninho: **_Olá :D! Bom, esse capítulo pelo menos foi maior, né: D Espero que goste dele também e que continue lendo. __**°/**__ Obrigada pela review! Beijos!_

**Aniannka**___Oi: D Somos duas, então, partidárias do __**Mushakismo**__! \°\°/°/ Bom, espero que continue lendo e se der, comentando ; D . Valeu pela review! Beijão!_

**Kiara Salkys:**** \°/ **_Kiara querida: D É né, o Muzinho tem cara de anjo mesmo. Já imaginou que tudo acordar nos braços daquele carneirinho lindo?! ai ai... Annie viajando já Bom, nesse cap já dá pra perceber mais umas coisinhas? Espero que goste. Valeu por acompanhar mais essa fic minha : D e por comentar °! Super mega beijo!_

**Herzkristall:**** \°/ **_Oi Evinha: D Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo apesar de curtinho! Fico feliz de verdade! Eu tive a idéia de fazer o Mu de médico por aquela coleção de fanarts que eu gosto, sabe? Que ele tá de branco, e eu achei tão lindo e ele tem uma cara tão meiga e é tão fofo! Adoraria ser paciente dele xD. A gente se vê na SS4G! Espero que goste do cap. : D Beijããão!_

**Sarh-chan:**_Oi! Bom, continuei xD! Demorei muito? Bom, pelo menos o cap tah maiorzinho . . Espero que goste desse tbm! E que continue acompanhando! Beijos! E obrigada pelo comentário ; D ._

**Virgo-chan:** _Oi Madrinha! °/ Bom, não tenho muito que comentar da sua review envergonhada , achei ela tão fofa ! Fiquei tão feliz que você gostou do primeiro cap, espero que goste desse também. : D Super obrigada pelos elogios, incentivo e tudo o mais: D E espero que o Sha tbm goste da homenagem! . Nosso cavaleiro TDB! xD_ _Demorei muito pra postar? Desculpa. Mas é que a fic foi tão bem comentada, pra mim 6 reviews é um bom número, que eu queria que o cap saísse legal e mesmo assim ainda achei que não ficou lá muito bom ._ _Um mega beijo madrinhaaa:D_

**Um super obrigada a quem está lendo! E a quem comentou um super mega obrigada! **

**Espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando se possível! **

_**Um beijão para tooooodos!**_

_Annie._


	3. O pesadelo

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de __**Kurumada, Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Os __**pensamentos**__ e __**Flashbacks**__ aparecem em itálico._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mu tinha acordado cedo no domingo de manhã. Tinha que pensar no que fazer. Era verdade que não queria deixar o loiro, mas tinha que avisar a polícia do ocorrido pois ele ainda não se recordara de nada. Estava sentado no sofá e ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto que indicava que ele havia acordado. Quase não assistia televisão, não gostava muito de noticiários, nem procurava ler jornais e revistas. Era um pouco desligado do mundo.

Após alguns instantes o loiro apareceu na sala, vestido com uma das roupas que Mu havia lhe emprestado.

-Bom dia, Mu. –o loiro disse, sorrindo.

-Bom dia. Vamos tomar café? –perguntou sério, e o outro fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, estranhando o tom de voz do outro.

Enquanto comiam o desjejum nada falaram. O loiro olhava para Mu atentamente, já tinha terminado de comer, assim como Mu, só que o outro ainda tomava uma xícara de café lentamente.

-Mu. –chamou-o sem conseguir mais agüentar aquele clima estranho entre os dois. Quando Mu o olhou, ele perguntou um pouco ansioso: -O que está acontecendo? Eu posso não te conhecer bem, mas sei que está estranho.

-É que... eu acho melhor avisar a polícia de que está aqui. –disse, um pouco hesitante e sem olhá-lo.

-Me deixa ficar mais algum tempo aqui... três dias... se eu não lembrar de nada, você avisa a polícia. Vai, por favor. –pediu.

-Por que está me pedindo isso? –perguntou Mu, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Não sei... eu... acho que não foi uma simples coincidência ter vindo parar aqui. –olhou para Mu e ficou um pouco constrangido, Mu sorriu. –E-eu sei que é besteira, mas é que...

-Eu sei o que você quer dizer, não se preocupe. Minha intuição também me diz que você não veio até mim por acaso e eu... também não quero que vá embora. –disse, sincero.

-Não quer? –perguntou o loiro.

-Não. Mas o certo a fazer é realmente avisar a polícia... Podem me acusar até de seqüestro, sabia?

-Eu sei, mas se te acusarem, eu testemunho a seu favor... e...

-E você... não sabe nem mesmo quem é. Talvez apenas seu testemunho não valha. –O loiro abaixou a cabeça triste. –O que quer fazer hoje?

-Como? –perguntou o outro surpreso.

-Amanhã, eu decido o que fazer... Mas hoje vamos sair para algum lugar. O problema é só que eu não tenho muito dinheiro, mas... Hum... tem um parque a uns 20 minutos daqui que é muito bonito... Não o parque em que te encontrei, um muito mais bonito. Vamos?

-Sim. –respondeu o outro, sorrindo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Viu Shaka vindo na sua direção. _

_-Divertindo-se?-perguntou irônico._

_-Sabe que eu não suporto essas festas. –responde o outro, sentando-se ao seu lado._

_-Mantenha a classe. –disse Camus, sério._

_-Eu sempre "mantenho a classe". –disse o loiro, rindo do conselho do outro._

_-Bom, pelo menos a decoração é de bom gosto... Algumas festas são tão extravagantes. Céus! Algumas pessoas parecem achar que quanto mais brilho, mais luxo... –disse pensativo._

_-Camus, deseja deixar a empresa pra ser decorador? –perguntou, rindo. _

_-Não me enche, pentelho! –disse rindo discretamente. _

_O salão do hotel em que estava ocorrendo a "festa de aniversário" da empresa estava decorado brilhantemente... Vários decoradores importantes tinham vindo, disso Camus sabia, mas não tinha certeza de quem havia sido escolhido para controlar uma das mais importantes festas de negócios do mundo, mas suspeitava devido a um detalhe._

_-Afrodite? –perguntou, olhando para as várias rosas distribuídas lindamente pelo salão. _

_-O próprio. –respondeu Shaka, sorrindo. _

_-Só podia ser ele..._

_-Estaria ainda mais bonito se alguém não tivesse se metido na decoração... –disse Shaka, sorrindo de canto._

_-Alice?? –perguntou, olhando para o amigo com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_Shaka riu. –Já disse para ela não se meter nessas coisas... –Camus disse, um pouco irritado. Sua namorada tinha mania de se meter na sua vida. _

_-Calma, Camus. Acho que ela só quer participar mais da sua vida, ajudá-lo... –tentou dizer. _

_-Se ela não atrapalhasse ajudaria muito! –disse irritado, porém sem elevar o tom de voz. _

_-Camus, por que continua esse namoro? Eu tenho certeza que é só de fachada... Só a usa para comparecer aos eventos acompanhado. _

_-Ah, Shaka, estou cansado de ficarem tentando arrumar namoradas para mim o tempo todo. E Alice é extravagante, mas aceitável._

_-Aceitável... –Shaka disse, balançando a cabeça em negativa. –Isso é coisa que se diga de uma namorada, Camus?_

_O outro deu de ombros. –A extravagância dela até ajuda... Os flashes se voltam menos para mim. –Namorava a garota também por ela ser filha de um importante empresário, apesar de nem de longe tanto quanto ele. Sabia que ela também não o amava e agradecia por isso._

_Shaka balançou a cabeça novamente em desaprovação. Nesse momento, Alice veio na direção dos dois sorrindo e olhando para o namorado, parecendo um pouco ansiosa. Tinha os cabelos castanhos cacheados, belos e brilhantes soltos, chegavam até a cintura. Era apenas um pouco mais baixa do que Camus, tinha um belo tipo físico, um rosto adorável e olhos castanhos expressivos. Usava um vestido cinza de gala, com um corte perfeito que realçava o belo corpo, uma sandália alta prateada e um colar e brincos de brilhante terminavam o visual da moça. _

_-Gostou da decoração? –perguntou ao namorado. –Eu ajudei._

_-Eu sei, e só por isso não ficou perfeita. –respondeu frio._

_-Como?_

_-Já disse para não se meter nos meus assuntos. _

_-Eu só fiz isso para te agradar! –disse, indignada, chamando um pouco a atenção das pessoas à volta dos três. _

_-Como se você se importasse! Pensa que eu não sei que o seu querido primo John não é só seu primo? –falou com descaso. Shaka estava um pouco constrangido com a discussão dos dois._

_-O que você queria? Olha o jeito que me trata! Eu não suporto isso. –falou, tentando manter a pose, porém um pouco abalada._

_-É? __**Ótimo**__! Retire-se. _

_-Como?_

_-Para quê ficar perto de mim se não me suporta?_

_-Está tudo acabado. –a moça disse, mas parecendo um pouco em dúvida. Agora vários curiosos já olhavam a cena. Era importante que se casasse com Camus, seu pai dizia que a empresa deles não ia tão bem. _

_-Mas que ótimo! –disse Camus._

_A moça saiu de lá com lágrimas de ódio e humilhação. Por sorte, não tinham ouvido o que Camus dissera sobre o seu primo. _

_-Parabéns, Camus! –Shaka disse, irônico._

_-Você não queria que terminássemos??-perguntou, baixo._

_-Mas precisava ser assim? –disse, também baixo. O outro olhou para outro lado, não respondendo. –Eu vou pegar algo para nós bebermos._

_-Está bem._

_Viu o amigo indo em direção à outra sala, e depois passou a observar ao redor. Vários convidados já tinham ido embora, mas tinha certeza que o término de seu namoro iria ser anunciado por todos as revistas no outro dia. A festa era proibida para a imprensa, porém ela sempre descobria as coisas e inventava outras por meio do que chamava de "uma fonte confiável que estava presente...". Fofoqueiros, era do que Camus os chamava. _

_Shaka voltou um tempo depois com duas bebidas, uma entregou a Camus e outra colocou em uma mesa do lado da poltrona do amigo. –Tenho que ir lá no jardim. –disse, saindo._

_-Por que? –perguntou intrigado._

_-Kanon está me chamando. Deve ser para combinar como vamos sair daqui sem sermos seguidos pela imprensa que está de postos em frente ao hotel._

_-Ok. –disse Camus. –Mas por que no jardim? _

_-Não sei, há uma saída por lá, deve ser por isso. –Shaka disse, cansado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa. Camus moveu a cabeça afirmativamente e Shaka seguiu para o elevador que o levaria ao térreo, onde ficava um enorme jardim. _

_Observou novamente tudo a sua volta... Sentia um pressentimento ruim, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Estranho... Não sabia ao certo quantos seguranças estavam na festa, mas achava que naquele andar havia seguranças demais... Será que havia seguranças suficientes nos outros andares... e no jardim? _

_Devia ser paranóia sua, Kanon e Radamanthys controlavam bem a segurança... e fora o próprio Kanon que chamara Shaka, certo? É claro que ele cuidaria para que Shaka estivesse em segurança. Mesmo assim decidiu ir atrás do amigo, sabia que não ficaria tranqüilo até que tivesse CERTEZA que tudo estava bem. Foi até o elevador e apertou o botão... Esperou... O que estava acontecendo? O elevador estava parado no térreo e não se movia... Viu que o outro elevador também estava parado no térreo... Sim, havia algo estranho. __**Não... o Shaka também, não... **__pensou, nervoso._

_Correu rapidamente para as escadas e começou a descer alucinadamente... estava no terceiro andar... tinha que correr... Já estava no segundo andar... Corria muito... faltavam ainda 10 degraus para o térreo... as luzes da escada se apagaram sentiu alguém lhe segurar mas conseguiu se soltar após se debater um pouco e sentiu que o outro tinha caído... passou por cima dele e chegou ao térreo. Viu dois seguranças indo em direção a uma cabine com câmeras... Passou pelo outro lado deles e ainda conseguiu ouvir:_

_-Céus! –gritou um e o outro olhou abalado sem conseguir falar. Camus viu uma mancha de sangue na porta da cabine... olhou mais atentamente e viu um corpo caído de bruços... _

_-As... as câmeras... –disse outro com a voz falhando. –desligaram as câmeras! –Viu o outro tentar ligar um aparelho sem sucesso._

_-Comunicação cortada! –o outro apertou um botão vermelho. –E um apito que alertava a segurança foi ouvido._

_Camus correu para o jardim... não havia ninguém. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas.. viu o elevador descendo ao subsolo... Não... Não podia perder Shaka também! _

_-O estacionamento! –gritou. Pôde ouvir a voz dos seguranças ao longe, provavelmente tinham lhe ouvido. Desceu as escadas novamente desesperado... tinha certeza que seu coração ia explodir de tão rápido que batia... Ao chegar viu alguns seguranças mortos no chão... e então viu do outro lado do enorme estacionamento..._

_Dois homens de preto seguravam Shaka... um tentava colocar um pano em seu nariz e outro segurava seus braços firmemente... Camus ficou sem reação, sentiu suas pernas amolecerem... Estavam tentando colocar Shaka em um carro preto da segurança, mas o amigo se debatia... Viu o amigo e conseguiu gritar:_

_-CAMUS!!! –então, Camus despertou e começou a correr, mas o seguraram... começou a se debater... mas não conseguia se soltar... três homens o seguravam firmemente, também de capuzes... havia vários deles no estacionamento, só agora havia notado. E todos encapuzados. _

_Mas finalmente o loiro desmaiou devido ao líquido contido no pano e o colocaram no carro. _

_-SHAKAAA! –gritou, mas colocaram um lenço no seu nariz e ele foi perdendo a consciência... –Sha...ka... –ainda conseguiu dizer com a voz baixa, antes de desmaiar também. _

-SHAKA! –gritou, despertando do pesadelo. Suava frio... suas mãos tremiam. O mesmo pesadelo... mas não era pesadelo, como queria que fosse... era uma lembrança... terrível, como várias de suas outras lembranças.

Agarrou o lençol e começou a chorar muito... Antigamente, quando tinha esses pesadelos podia ligar para o amigo ou ia a sua casa. Ele não se importava de consolá-lo. Também buscava ajuda de Camus quando precisava... passaram pelas mesmas coisas horríveis na infância.

Mas e agora? Não podia contar com ninguém! Se dissesse ao pai, provavelmente o seu conselho seria de que tomasse um calmante para dormir, e parasse de atormentar os outros ou procurasse a ajuda de um psicólogo... _Você já é um homem! Tem 24 anos e pode se cuidar sozinho. Pare de agir como criança!_, já lhe tinha dito ele uma vez. Ele nunca lhe entenderia... ninguém lhe entendia. Só Shaka. Seu melhor amigo, seu porto seguro e, provavelmente, a pessoa que mais lhe importava no mundo. Continuou a chorar tentando não fazer barulho, mas soluçava baixinho. Fazia um mês e meio que havia sido seqüestrado e depois da quarta semana, pararam de pedir resgate, manter contato... A polícia dizia que, infelizmente, havia grandes possibilidades de que Shaka tivesse sido morto... os seqüestradores deviam ter temido serem descobertos e tinham o matado. Essa era a opção mais provável para terem parado as negociações.

Ouviu a porta do seu quarto ser aberta. Pediu a todas as divindades que não fosse seu pai.

-Câ? –ouviu a voz de Hyoga, seu irmão mais novo.

-O que quer? –falou, ríspido, tentando em vão se recompor.

-Por que está chorando?

-Não interessa... Me deixa sozinho. –disse, já soluçando novamente.

-Não! Eu sou seu irmão, me importo com você! –disse, sério, sentando-se na enorme cama. Camus levantou o rosto, olhando o irmão. –Está chorando por causa do Shaka, não é?- respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. –Vai dar tudo certo.

Camus finalmente se sentou. Olhou para o irmão, não tentou enxugar as lágrimas... Não conseguiria parar de chorar mesmo. O irmão não tinha culpa de ser preferido pelo pai... aliás, o único que o pai parecia considerar como filho. Também se importava muito com ele, por mais que o pai tentasse afastá-los, pois parecia achar que Camus o contaminaria com algo desprezível...

-Me abraça, Oga? –o irmão se aproximou mais, e Camus se deixou acolher no abraço em que foi envolvido, se acalmando aos poucos.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O loiro havia adorado o passeio. O parque era realmente lindo, tinha várias fontes espalhadas, brinquedos diversos para as crianças, aliás, havia muitas crianças com os pais, aproveitando o domingo mais ensolarado do que de costume. Mu tinha levado algumas coisas para eles comerem e fizeram um piquenique embaixo de algumas árvores para se protegerem do sol forte. Andaram por todo o parque, ou quase todo, já que era consideravelmente grande e conversaram bastante. O loiro gostava cada vez mais da companhia do outro, ele era inteligente, gentil, adorável e lindo.

Não percebeu que estava olhando para o outro e quando este olhou para si, corou. Mu estranhou a súbita cor no rosto do outro e ficou preocupado.

-Está tudo bem? –perguntou, sério. –Você ficou vermelho de repente.

-Não é nada. –disse, sorrindo. Mancava um pouco, mas Mu tinha lhe dito que não tinha sido nada sério, e ele já estava bem melhor, mas ainda não podia fazer muito esforço.

-Eu... eu queria avisar a polícia também porque quando você chegou, tinha alguns machucados pelo corpo, lembra? –O loiro respondeu afirmativamente. –Podem ter te batido e por isso você perdeu a memória, ou você pode ter sofrido um choque muito grande.

-Então... nós vamos a polícia agora? –perguntou.

-Não... eu vou esperar mais três dias, se você não der nenhum sinal de que está recuperando a memória... Nós vamos a polícia, está bem?

-Sim.

Sentiram pingos de chuva molharem um pouco seus rostos. Mu segurou seu braço e foram andando para uma das saídas do parque, mas como o loiro não podia se mover rapidamente, a chuva forte pegou-os antes que estivessem próximos da saída. O tempo mudar de repente não era novidade.

-Ah, não... Você vai ficar doente. –disse Mu, preocupado.

-Calma, Mu. –disse rindo. –Eu não sou TÃO frágil, assim. –falou, parando de andar.

-Ah, mas está sob minha responsabilidade. –disse, pegando a mão do loiro e voltando a andar para a saída.

-Eu te dou muito trabalho? –perguntou sério. –Se você quiser nós vamos a polícia agora, eu não...

-Não! Desculpe, não foi isso que quis dizer. Eu só fiquei preocupado com você. –disse, sorrindo. –Olha podemos ficar ali embaixo. –disse, apontando para uma pedra que por ter uma forma curva, protegia um pequeno espaço embaixo dela da chuva.

-Vamos. –respondeu.

Ao chegarem lá, o loiro entrou embaixo da pedra e ficou esperando Mu se juntar a ele. Quando isso aconteceu, um teve de ficar de frente pro outro devido ao pequeno espaço, Mu ficou de costas para chuva e o outro encostado à pedra fria. O loiro olhou para Mu e percebeu que ele estava um tanto... desconfortável devido a pouca distância. Percebeu também que a chuva ainda caía em suas costas e o viu estremecer de frio. Abraçou-o, trazendo ele para mais longe da chuva. Mu ficou surpreso.

-Desse jeito você que vai ficar doente. –disse, sorrindo.

Mu olhou para ele ainda abraçados. Aqueles olhos, a boca um pouco vermelha devido à queda de temperatura súbita e molhados pela chuva. Os cabelos loiros agora desalinhados... _Ai céus... Dá-me forças..., _pensou tentando olhar para outro lugar. O outro também estava constrangido... Tinha ficado um pouco envergonhado com a análise de Mu. Tudo era tão estranho... Não lembrava seu nome, de nada de sua vida, tirando a pequena lembrança que tivera no dia anterior, e não sabia direito o que sentia por uma pessoa que conhecera há dois dias! Dois dias! Encostou a cabeça no ombro de Mu, assim pelo menos eles não tinham que ficar se encarando.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Na segunda-feira, entrou na repartição em que Saga trabalhava sem cerimônias. Claro que ele não devia simplesmente entrar no local de trabalho de um investigador que estava resolvendo um caso importantíssimo e conhecido, podia-se dizer, mundialmente daquela forma, sem mais nem menos, afinal, Shaka era o herdeiro de uma das maiores empresas do mundo todo, aliás, um dos herdeiros junto com Camus. Continuou andando decididamente até a sala em que Saga ficava. Bateu na porta. Mas, ele tinha todo direito afinal antes de Saga trabalhar na polícia, ele era seu irmão. Pelo menos, era assim que Kanon pensava.

-O que é? –perguntou Saga, distraído, do outro lado da porta.

-Sou eu, Saga.

-Kanon? Entra.

Kanon entrou e sentou em uma cadeira em frente à mesa do irmão, sério.

-Estou surpreso de que tenha vindo aqui falar comigo. Por que bateu na porta? Você nunca faz isso. –disse Saga, falando rapidamente. Só ficava assim quando estava nervoso. –E onde dormiu ontem à noite?

-Vim pra conversar com você. Quero resolver logo esse assunto. –disse, sério. Saga apenas ouvia, esperando que ele continuasse. –Respondendo a primeira das suas perguntas, é que eu acho que um suspeito não pode simplesmente ir entrando na sala de quem está investigando o seu caso, certo? Mesmo que essa pessoa seja seu irmão. –falou, com a voz falhando um pouco e demonstrando um pouco de mágoa. Saga continuou calado. –E, quanto à segunda pergunta... Ela já faz parte do interrogatório? –perguntou irônico.

-Kanon, pare de ironias. Você sabe que só perguntei para o seu bem...

-Eu sei, sempre é pro meu bem! –falou, levantando-se. _Pronto, lá vamos nós... _pensou Saga. –Eu já tinha te falado que não tinha nada a ver com a história! Você acha mesmo que eu raptei o Shaka?! –andando de um lado a outro, e falando alto.

-Não, não acho... Eu sei que foi errado ter te acusado, me perdoe. –Saga disse, calmo, e Kanon se sentou em sua mesa, olhando para baixo. –Eu estou muito nervoso e há mais pessoas que fazem parte da investigação e acham que você pode ter algo haver... com o seqüestro. E eu fiquei apavorado em pensar que você pudesse ser preso novamente e que dessa vez eu não pudesse fazer nada pra te ajudar. Mas isso não é desculpa. Você já me deu várias provas que eu podia confiar em você... e eu simplesmente joguei tudo pro alto. Mas é que você não sabe o quanto eu sofri... quando pensei que ia te perder. Você pode... Perdoar-me?

Kanon levantou os olhos fitando diretamente os de Saga. –Eu só queria que você entendesse que quando eu disse que... não me envolveria mais com esse tipo de coisa, eu falei sério, Saga. Afinal, eu jurei pra você Saga... e pra você, eu não mentiria nunca sobre algo assim... Você sabe que é sempre o primeiro pra quem conto tudo... peço conselhos, ajuda e... dinheiro emprestado de vez em quando. –disse rindo.

-Quero deixar claro que desse último "privilégio" eu não faço questão. –disse, sério, mas brincando.

Kanon riu novamente, sendo acompanhado pelo irmão depois. Desceu da mesa e deu a volta, aproximando-se do irmão.

-E então, me perdoa? –Saga perguntou.

-U-hum. –disse baixinho, balançando a cabeça em afirmativa e depois abraçou o irmão.

-Ohhh... que _bo-ni-ti-nho_! –ouviram uma voz atrás deles.

-Tinha que ser o encosto. –Kanon disse, rindo.

-Oi Milo. –Saga disse. –E 'brigado por ter me avisado. -terminou, sorrindo cúmplice.

-Ah, Milo, seu traidor! Você avisou onde eu estava! –disse, pegando uma caneta que havia em cima da mesa e bolinhas de papel amassadas, que eram anotações que Saga não tinha precisado, e jogando em cima de Milo.

-Ei! –Milo disse, revidando com as mesmas bolinhas de papel.

-Parem crianças... –Saga disse, e foi interrompido por um monte de coisa voando na sua cabeça. Olhou de um para o outro com uma cara zangada.

-Não olha assim, não, que você mereceu! –disse Milo, rindo.

-Ah, Sa, esqueci de te contar… -Kanon começou, olhando de relance para Milo e sorrindo de canto.

-O que? –Saga perguntou. E Milo percebeu pela cara de Kanon que sobraria para ele. Aproximou-se dos dois, ficando do lado da mesa onde ele e Saga estavam.

-Sabe, o Milo... –começou baixinho, como se estivesse contando o segredo. Saga já estava com vontade de rir por antecipação. –Disse pra mim... Bom, ele propôs... que a gente fizesse um triângulo, que tal? –disse, já alto. Saga deu um risinho baixo. –Sabe relação a três? –disse, piscando um olho.

-Espera um pouco, que não foi bem assim... –começou o escorpiano, tentando se defender.

-Ah, Milo, nem vem. Sábado você me confessou que tinha um fetiche por gêmeos! Eu me lembro muito bem que você falou pra eu chamar o Saga pra... "brincar" com a gente. -Saga continuava rindo baixo... quando aqueles dois ali se juntavam...

-Ei! Não foi assim... Deixa eu explicar...

-Ah, não se preocupa não Milo. A gente marca um dia lá em casa... –Saga disse despreocupadamente.

-É, quando você quer, Milo? -continuou Kanon, puxando o amigo para perto e dando uma mordida no pescoço dele.

-Kanon!! Larga! –disse Milo, um pouco irritado com a zuação dos amigos. Kanon riu.

-É Ka, vamos parar com essa história de marcar e tal porque isso já 'tá irritando ele... –disse, puxando Milo para perto.

-É, chega.

-Até porque pra quê marcar...–disse, puxando o amigo para mais para perto, encostando-o no apoio da cadeira onde estava sentado. –se pode ser agora, certo? –e dito isso, quando Milo se voltou para olhá-lo surpreso, Saga o puxou pela nuca deixando Milo sem reação... e mexeu a cabeça para o lado ajeitando-se para o "beijo". Aproximou-se rápido, mas deu apenas um selinho nos lábios do amigo e depois começou a rir, acompanhado por Kanon.

Milo afastou-se dos amigos e olhou-os com os braços cruzados, fingindo estar bravo, mas depois começou a rir também. –Puxa Saga, você me assustou agora. –disse, ainda rindo e largando-se em uma poltrona que havia na sala, encostada a parede.

Kanon, depois de parar de rir, perguntou ao irmão, sorrindo de canto novamente. –Saga, você se lembra do seu primeiro beijo? –perguntou, sorrindo enigmático.

-Que é isso, Kanon? 'Tá parecendo um adolescente... Vai começar a contar dos namoradinhos agora? –perguntou Milo, rindo do amigo.

-Não... eu só lembrei por essa história de você ficar com nós dois... –Kanon disse, deixando que Milo adivinhasse o resto.

-Não me digam que o primeiro beijo foi entre vocês dois? –Milo disse, olhando de um para o outro. –Como eu nunca desconfiei... dois pervertidos como vocês na mesma casa só podia dar nisso.

-Mas foi só uma vez, e foi só um beijo! –disse Saga defendendo-se.

-Quantos anos nós tínhamos mesmo, hein? –perguntou Kanon.

-Dez. Você estava curioso com essa história de beijo e tal... –Saga disse, rindo.

-Ó céus... eu tenho que me afastar dessas más companhias. –disse Milo, dramaticamente.

-E você, ô pervertido-mor? –Kanon perguntou. –Aposto que não lembra do seu primeiro beijo.

-Apostou errado, meu caro. Eu me lembro muito bem do meu primeiro beijo... Até porque um beijo como aquele foi _inesquecível_... –disse, rindo. O beijo tinha sido mesmo inesquecível, o que não significava que tinha sido bom.

-Hum... que jovem misterioso esse. –disse Saga, sorrindo. –Quantos anos?

-Doze.

-Tudo isso? –disse Kanon.

-É, se o meu foi com 10 pensei que o seu tinha sido com 7, Milo. –disse Saga, rindo.

-Engraçadinhos... Agora eu tenho que trabalhar. –disse Milo, levantando-se. –E você também, senhor Saga, porque vão chegar os relatórios do caso lá que você está cuidando. –disse, saindo da sala. –Tchau, pervertidos.

-O caso do Shaka? –perguntou Kanon, após Milo sair.

-Sim, esse mesmo. Nunca tive um caso tão difícil para resolver. –disse Saga. –Quem planejou sabia exatamente o que fazer e como fazer.

-Bom, então, me retiro maninho e boa sorte! –disse Kanon, levantando-se. –Espero que as probabilidades estejam erradas... que encontrem o Shaka vivo. –falou sério e um tanto melancólico.

-Pode acreditar, Kanon, que eu vou fazer de TUDO para descobrir quem está por trás disso e encontrar o nosso amigo. Vivo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Entrou no prédio onde corriam as investigações do caso. Por sorte, a imprensa parecia não ter descoberto onde as investigações estavam se passando. Chegou ao terceiro andar, olhou em volta tentando encontrar a sala onde seria o interrogatório. Um segurança estava com ele, sua irmã insistia em seguranças ao seu redor. Havia muitas salas e pessoas trabalhavam em pequenos cubículos por toda a extensão do local. Não queria pedir informação, não gostava de fazer isso. Seguiu por um corredor à direita apenas por intuição.

-Senhor Julian, não acha melhor...

-Não dê opinião, por favor. Eu odeio andar com vocês no meu encalço! Por Deus, eu estou em um departamento da polícia, se você não percebeu.

-Mas é que a senhorita Thetis...

-Não precisa se explicar, _eu_ vou ter uma conversa séria com ela depois. –voltou-se para o homem atrás de si. –Perdão Rubens. Sei que você não tem culpa, mas é que também não queria estar aqui. –o segurança fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Quando foi virar-se para frente novamente, esbarrou em alguém.

Kanon não entendia porque aquilo sempre acontecia com ele. Segurou a pessoa que tinha se desequilibrado pelo encontrão, e começou a pedir desculpas.

-Sinto muito, eu... –dizia sem olhar para a pessoa a sua frente.

-Hahaha... Não sinta. –ouviu aquela voz e ficou um pouco surpreso com quem estava a sua frente.

-Julian! –disse, abraçando o antigo amigo sem se conter. –Desculpa, eu...

-Não precisa pedir desculpas. Que coincidência nos encontrarmos. –disse, sorrindo. Não importava quando passasse sem vê-lo, nunca confundiria Kanon com Saga. Sempre sabia quem era quem. O olhar era diferente, o jeito, as expressões... Não sabia definir bem.

-É... meus esbarrões da vida! –disse rindo.

-Você continua distraído como sempre. Mas o que está fazendo aqui?

-Vim ver o Saga, e você?

-Tenho que depor... –disse, um tanto chateado.

-Ah, sei, Jú... –o outro riu ao ouvir novamente o apelido após tanto tempo.

-Bom, Ka, me fala onde fica a sala do Saga.

-Seguindo esse corredor, terceira porta a direita.

-Está bem. Tchau. Temos que nos encontrar uma hora para conversar.

-Sim. Outra hora a gente marca. –disse Kanon, acenando e seguindo para o elevador animado por ter reencontrado Julian depois de tanto tempo.

-Ka! –chamou quando o outro entrava no elevador e apertava o botão do térreo. –Senti saudades. –Ainda teve tempo de ver um sorriso passar pelos lábios de Kanon antes da porta do elevador se fechar.

Seguiu para a sala de Saga, agora já muito mais bem humorado.

_**Continua...**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**N/A:**__ Nhá... até que não demorou para sair o capítulo, né? ; D E ficou mais longo. Aliás, o capítulo mais longo que eu já escrevi... O engraçado é que eu estava tentando escrever o capítulo da minha outra fic, que faz um mês que não é atualizada, mas fazer o quê se a inspiração veio para essa, não é? O cap foi escrito em um dia apenas... e, bom, eu revisei mas ainda acho que vai haver vários erros._

_Novamente, eu não gostei do cap, mas achei razoável, vai. Até porque eu só dei mais atenção para a cena do seqüestro e tal... E descobri uma coisa: eu tenho uma dificuldade enorme para escrever cenas de ação e coisas do tipo O.o. Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim. _

_Eu ainda não contei do passado do Kanon, mas vou contar, só não sei se no próximo cap, ou depois. Ah, e com quem vocês acham que o Ka deve ficar? Rada, Julian ou até mesmo... o Saguinha né? E também tenho que contar a história do passado do Camus e do Shaka. Mas no próximo capítulo, o Camus e o Milo vão se encontrar. Espero que gostem!_

_Ah, e, novamente, amei as reviews que recebi!!! Obrigada mesmo, mesmo! Sério, amo quando passa de 3 reviews! Fico super feliz! (tá, eu sei que é meio idiota, mas...)_

**E, novamente, essa fic é dedicada para minha madrinha querida Virgo-chan e ao Shaka, pois foi postada no níver dele e para ele, então não liguem se eu babar muito em cima do coitado, nessa fic.**

_**Agora os agradecimentos às lindas reviews de:**_

**Simon de Escorpião:**_Oi, suas reviews são sempre fofas, né? Eu lembro de você na minha outra fic : D, e valeu mesmo, mesmo pelo incentivo! O Shaka sofre, mas ao mesmo tempo é sortudo, não? Mil beijos!_

**Herzkristall:**_Oi Evinha! Cara, eu sei que seu nick é outro, mas se você visse a dificuldade para escrever seu nick desse site xD. Um dos mistérios já foi revelado, certo? Faltam os outros mistérios e casais, mas aí, mais pra frente! Beijão Evinha de mi core! xD I-G e F&P!_

**Virgo no Áries:**_ Oiee: D Huahsuaushaush Amei tua review, muito fofa!!! Que bom que você está gostando, espero que continue acompanhando! E o Muzinho tá se segurando. xD Beijos gigantes!_

**Virgo-chan:**_Madrinha querida! Espero que continue gostando da fic, viu? Afinal, ela também é sua! Huhasuhahsuah... sempre sobra pro Kan! Nossa, eu me empolguei um pouco com ele nessa fic... Toda hora ele aparece agora! Quanto ao Sha e o Câ, viu como eles são? Mais que simples amigos, né? A expressão "unha e carne" é bem-vinda para eles ; D! Quantos aos milhões de reviews xD, se continuar essa média eu já fico bem contente! Super beijo gigante, madrinha[PS: nunca mais pense em parar de escrever, viu: D A gente adora suas fics, dona Virgo!_

**Zizi-chan:**_ Olá! Que bom que você está gostando! Sei que é clichê falar isso, mas é verdade, viu? Eu fico muito contente! Espero que goste do cap! Beijão!_

**Bruna:** _Oi Bru! Mãe dos meus filhos... hushahsuhauhsu [liguem não, a Annie aki É maluquinha __**mesmo**__ Que bom que você tá gostando! Agora você já sabe o que houve com o Shaka! Beijo hiper grande Bru!_

**Gabi:** _Oi Gabi! Que bom que você tá gostando! Espero que goste do capítulo (ficou muito grande, né? Ô.o)! Beijão! A gente se vê na SS4G! _

**Álefe Venuah:** _Oi comadre!!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Achei seu comentário muito fofo: D Brigada pelo incentivo, viu??? Mil beijos enormes pra você também!_

**Agora a todos, um obrigado gigante por acompanharem a fic! Fico realmente feliz em saber que tem gente que se interessa pelo que eu escrevo.**

**E, mandei reviews, por favor: D**

_**Super beijo para todos,**_

_Annie. °/_


	4. Lembranças

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_N/A_: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de _Kurumada, Toei e Bandai e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Após a visita ao irmão e o breve encontro com Julian, Kanon pegou um táxi e seguiu para o prédio de Radamanthys. O céu estava muito nublado, logo começaria a chover. Ao chegar em frente à porta do apartamento do namorado hesitou um instante, mas logo colocou a mão em um dos bolsos da calça procurando a cópia da chave que ele havia lhe dado. Abriu a porta silenciosamente, apesar de não saber exatamente o porquê do cuidado.

Entrou na sala e não viu ninguém. Foi até ao quarto do namorado, mas ao chegar lá também não havia ninguém. Voltou à sala e quando já tinha aberto a boca para chamá-lo parou ao ver Radamanthys deitado no sofá. Não o tinha visto porque o sofá em que o namorado estava ficava de costas para a porta. Aproximou-se lentamente e o que viu a seguir o deixou sem saber o que fazer: Radamanthys dormia de lado prendendo com o braço direito um porta-retrato em que havia uma foto dos dois juntos. Era estranho ver aquilo... o namorado não era exatamente o último dos românticos... Radamanthys até era um _pouco _romântico, mas era bastante contido nesse quesito. Aproximou-se mais e colocou a mão direita no rosto do namorado que se remexeu e foi acordando lentamente.

-Kanon? –falou, com a voz arrastada. –Ainda está bravo comigo?

-Mais ou menos. –disse sincero, mas sem parar de acariciar o rosto do outro.

-Desculpa. –Radamanthys pediu, e ao ver que o outro continuava em silêncio continuou. –Eu não faço mais. –Kanon sorriu ao ouvir aquilo: o namorado devia estar sim arrependido.

-Tudo bem... Eu nunca consigo ficar com raiva de vocês por muito tempo. –disse parecendo conformado ao que Radamanthys sorriu e encostou-se mais no canto do sofá deixando um espaço para que Kanon deitasse junto a ele.

Kanon deitou-se de frente para o namorado sendo abraçado por ele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. Radamanthys começou a acariciar seus cabelos e depois de um tempo daquele carinho, perguntou:

-Já comeu alguma coisa hoje?

-Não. –respondeu com o rosto afundado no ombro dele.

-Então é melhor você comer alguma coisa. –disse Radamanthys, sério. –Acho que tem pão aí e frios na geladeira. Também tem frutas... Escolhe alguma coisa na cozinha.

-Hum... e pra beber? –perguntou Kanon preguiçoso. –Não gosto muito de café.

-Acho que tem suco de limão. –respondeu o outro.

Kanon levantou o rosto um pouco olhando para o namorado como se estivesse analisando-o e depois sorriu divertido.

-O que foi? –perguntou Radamanthys, estranhando aquilo.

-Suco de quê? –perguntou Kanon sentando-se, ainda sorrindo.

-De... limão. –respondeu Radamanthys, que ficou visivelmente confuso, principalmente depois de Kanon começar a rir baixinho.

Kanon estava achando hilária a cara do namorado...

-O que foi? –perguntou Radamanthys sentando-se, agora estava um pouco irritado afinal não é muito divertido quando alguém ri sem você ter entendido a piada. Principalmente quando parece que a pessoa está rindo de você.

-Nada. –disse Kanon, parando aos poucos de rir.

-Fala. –disse, sério.

-Hahahahaha... Eu gosto de limão. –disse roubando um beijo do namorado quando ele abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, rindo novamente.

-Kanon... –disse ofegante depois do beijo. –Eu juro que não estou entendendo nada.

-Melhor não entender mesmo. –disse sorrindo, beijando o namorado outra vez e depois seguindo para a cozinha.

-Mas eu quero entender! –reclamou irritado, seguindo o outro e voltou a ouvir o riso de Kanon vindo do outro cômodo.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Milo andava pelo corredor em direção à sala de Saga com o relatório do caso em que agora iria trabalhar em uma mão e um copo GRANDE com café na outra, enquanto ouvia música no seu MP4, que encontrava-se no bolso da camisa . Não tinha dormido direito e estava ouvindo música para afastar o mau-humor que sempre chegava junto com sua insônia. O caso do tal Shaka Tyrrel... Shaka... De onde conhecia esse nome? Tinha _certeza_ que conhecia ou conhecera alguém que se chamava assim. Não fazia parte da equipe que estava trabalhando no caso desde o início, pois estava participando de outra investigação, mas agora Saga o incluíra em sua equipe e ele estava neste momento dando uma olhada nos resultados que tinham obtido até agora. Basicamente, nada. Sete folhas inteiras de relatório, mas nada concreto, nada que os desse um rumo para seguir na investigação.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Camus saiu do carro que estava parado em frente à sede da polícia. Não entendia porque tinha lhe chamado novamente para depor, afinal já tinha dito **tudo** o que lembrava sobre a noite que ocorrera o seqüestro. Será que tinham descoberto alguma coisa? Algo suspeito e queriam que ele passasse suas opiniões sobre isso?

Estava chovendo forte agora. Tirou o sobretudo que usava e o colocou sobre a cabeça para se proteger um pouco da chuva. Não gostou nada do que viu... havia alguns repórteres na frente do prédio, parece que tinham enfim descoberto onde as investigações corriam. Três seguranças o cercaram para impedir que os repórteres que chamavam o seu nome pedindo um comentário o alcançassem e ele conseguiu entrar no prédio. Andava rapidamente até a sala onde aconteceria o depoimento e até esquecera de tirar o sobretudo de cima da cabeça, o que fazia com seu cabelo e sua testa ficassem cobertos.

Odiava aquilo! Aquele mundo frio da imprensa era horrível... pelo menos sempre foi isso que lhe pareceu. Antes de entrar no prédio ainda conseguira ouvir um dos repórteres lhe perguntar:

"_-Senhor Chevalier, como se sente com mais essa possível tragédia que está se passando em sua vida? A suspeita de que seu primo foi morto pelos seqüestradores?Imagina o motivo do seqüestro?"_

Será que eles pensavam que ele era feito de gelo, que não sentia nada apenas por ter dinheiro? Que era uma máquina ou algo assim? _"... como se sente com mais essa possível tragédia que está se passando... ?"_! Camus tinha percebido um tom de excitação na voz do repórter... como se quisesse que a tragédia realmente se concretizasse para ter mais uma notícia na página inicial dos jornais. Desde o "acidente" Camus tinha descoberto o quanto aquele mundo de holofotes e câmeras que muitos almejavam podia ser cruel...

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

_**Flashback**_

_**Em uma estrada da França, 14 anos atrás**_

_Camus ria das brincadeiras do avô com o primo mais novo, Shaka. Ele era 2 anos mais velho, tinha 10 anos e Shaka 8. Mas em fevereiro completaria 11 anos. Era dia 3 de janeiro, estavam indo de carro para o aeroporto para pegar o vôo de volta à Inglaterra após passarem o Ano Novo e Natal em Paris. Camus estava no banco de trás com o primo e o avô, Jake, e seu pai estava no banco da frente do passageiro também rindo, ao lado do motorista que dirigia sorrindo também enquanto ouvia as brincadeiras que aconteciam. _

_Camus e Shaka se deram bem logo que se conheceram, quatro meses antes, quando Camus tinha se mudado para Londres mas como eram um pouco tímidos, precisou que o avô desse um empurrãozinho para que eles se tornassem realmente amigos. Seu irmão, Hyoga, de 2 anos iria depois, em outro carro, com a babá, e sua mãe, Nathalie Tyrrel, e os pais de Shaka iam com o motorista em um carro à frente. Assim, diziam, era mais fácil fazer a segurança da família. Um carro com seguranças ia logo atrás deles, o mesmo acontecia com o carro em que estava Hyoga e no que estavam os pais de Shaka e a mãe de Camus. Olhando mais adiante na estrada conseguiu avistar o carro, mas estavam um pouco distantes. _

_-Olha, Shaka! –Camus falou apontando o carro à frente. _

_-Olha, vovô, nós quase os alcançamos. –Camus ouviu Shaka dizer ao avô. _

_-Pois é, vamos chegar quase ao mesmo tempo no aeroporto. _

_Camus virou-se novamente para frente, voltando a observar o carro em que estava sua mãe, bem adiante, um pouco mais atrás estava o carro dos seguranças. Foi então que Camus se sentiu entrar em um tipo de pesadelo estranho... _

_Um barulho horrível, ao mesmo tempo em que o fogo tomava conta do carro e estilhaços de vidro voavam para todos os lados... O carro mais à frente... havia explodido? O carro em que estavam sua mãe e os pais de Shaka? Era como se estivesse em um filme... Sentiu um impacto quando o carro freou bruscamente, fazendo barulho e jogando seu corpo para frente... Viu o carro dos seguranças um pouco à frente também parar... Mas aquilo não fazia sentido... Nenhum... E ele continuou paralisado, apenas observando, como se estivesse esperando um espetáculo acabar... Silencioso. _

_Sentiu uma movimentação ao seu lado, olhou e viu seu avô empurrando Shaka e abrindo a porta do carro rapidamente... Seu pai também abriu a porta saindo do carro com rapidez. Camus nunca conseguiria definir bem a expressão no rosto do avô naquele instante... Viu Shaka segurá-lo pelo braço... _

_-Vovô.. o papai... a mamãe...? –Shaka falou... Sem parecer ter completa noção do que estava dizendo. _

_-Espere... Espere aqui com o Camus, Shaka. –disse o avô. A voz dele não estava no mesmo tom forte de sempre, falhava... E novamente Camus não conseguiu decifrar sua expressão quando o fitou... parecia um misto de determinação, de pena e de sofrimento... _

_E ele viu um segurança saindo do outro carro, sacando um celular do bolso e discando... Os outros seguranças saindo... Muita gente se movimentando... o espetáculo já deveria então ter acabado... mas por quê, apesar disso, ele ainda conseguia ver as chamas que envolviam o carro mais adiante? Não deveria mais estar acontecendo... Então, ele percebeu um novo movimento ao seu lado e viu Shaka abrir a porta do carro._

_-Espera Shaka! –Camus se moveu pela primeira vez, segurando o primo._

_-Eu quero ver o papai e a mamãe... me solta! –respondeu o outro e saiu correndo do carro. Camus abriu a porta e ouviu sirenes... olhou para trás e viu duas ambulâncias e dois carros de bombeiros chegando e parando. Procurou o primo entre aquelas pessoas correndo... Avistou-o se dirigindo ao carro que queimava... Um carro policial chegou neste momento..._

_-Não... isso não pode estar acontecendo de verdade... –sussurrou... _

_Saiu do carro para ir atrás do primo... Quando estava quase o alcançando, o viu perguntar ao avô que olhava para o carro enquanto dava ordens para um segurança:_

_-Vô... O que houve? _

_-Shaka, volte para o carro! Camus leve seu primo para o carro! –disse Jake, e saiu andando. _

_-Mas... –Shaka tentou contra-argumentar, indo atrás do avô, mas um bombeiro que andava apressado até o carro acabou derrubando-o sem querer._

_-Shaka... –Camus puxou-o para cima pelos braços, erguendo-o. –O vovô pediu para que... _

_-Camus... eles morreram... Foi isso, não foi? –Shaka disse, quase caindo novamente, e Camus o olhou... Agora se dando conta realmente do que tinha acontecido, não havia como discutir... Os bombeiros já tinham apagado uma parte do fogo e não havia mais nada reconhecível no carro... Apenas cinzas e uma carcaça. _

_Sim... Sua mãe e seus tios tinham morrido..._

_Seus olhos lacrimejaram finalmente e quando fitou os de Shaka viu que transbordavam lágrimas... Abraçou-o em um impulso._

**xXx**

_Após dois dias do acidente, ou melhor, após o assassinato, já que a explosão não havia sido acidental como descobriram um tempo depois, o enterro ocorreu. A cerimônia correu calmamente, já que era proibida a presença da imprensa, mas logo na saída do cemitério, a primeira coisa que viram foi vários flashs de câmeras, microfones e repórteres, perguntando um monte de coisas, chamando-os... Sem que soubessem exatamente como tinha acontecido, apesar dos seguranças, alguns repórteres conseguiram encurralar os dois: Camus e Shaka._

_-Vocês estavam presentes quando ocorreu o acidente ou possível assassinato?_

_-O que têm a dizer?_

_Camus sentiu uma raiva enorme crescer dentro dele... Sua mãe tinha morrido... Seus tios tinham morrido... E eles falavam aquilo daquela forma, como se não se importassem... Mas Camus finalmente percebeu, cedo demais até, que eles realmente não se importavam... Eles eram apenas os herdeiros Tyrrel. Segurou a mão de Shaka, sem saber exatamente o porquê, que o olhou com os olhos vermelhos, mas que não choravam mais... Talvez as lágrimas já tivessem secado, enfim. _

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Camus ainda pensava no encontro com os repórteres e não viu Milo, que vinha lendo os relatórios, totalmente alheio do que se passava a sua volta, e a catástrofe aconteceu. Camus foi tirar o casaco que estava e acabou batendo com ele nas folhas que Milo segurava. Este tentando segurá-las, apenas piorou a situação, derrubando também o copo com o café. Resultado: as folhas espalhadas pelo chão se encontravam cobertas de café, que havia derramado também por boa parte do corredor. Milo bufou irritado, guardando o MP4 no bolso e olhou para o homem a sua frente. Camus também olhou para o outro, pensando em pedir desculpas, mas os olhos deste prenderam sua atenção por um instante... e aquele rosto... Será que não o conhecia?

-Ei, você não olha por onde anda? –Milo perguntou furioso, ao ver o desastre no chão.

Camus acordou do estado de transe. Ele estava pensando em pedir desculpas, até ouvir aquilo. A culpa nem tinha sido dele afinal!

-Escute aqui: a culpa não é minha se você é desastrado. –respondeu, com toda a calma que poderia aparentar. Já não bastassem aqueles repórteres na entrada, as lembranças que assolaram sua mente, ainda teria de ouvir desaforos de um qualquer mal educado?

-Olha aqui... –começou Milo apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente para Camus. Mas parou de repente, dando um suspiro ao olhar para as folhas banhadas de café. Abaixou-se mexendo nas folhas ao chão. –Eu não tenho tempo de discutir com você. Há coisas que tenho que fazer. –falou e coçou a cabeça, bagunçando os cabelos que já eram um tanto rebeldes

O gesto chamou a atenção de Camus... Lembrava-lhe alguém... mas quem? Será que o conhecia afinal...? Mas como não se lembraria de alguém tão... irritante? Pensou mais um pouco... Não, não se lembrava... Mas... O outro se levantou, olhando-o e dizendo acusadoramente, estreitando levemente os olhos:

-Não tem jeito, vou ter que chamar alguém para limpar... –balançou a cabeça, exasperado, fazendo com que seus cabelos balançassem e continuou falando, mas Camus não estava ouvindo. Seus olhos tinham caído sobre uma tatuagem no pescoço do homem a sua frente, que aparecera com o movimento dos cabelos azuis... um animal... consegui apenas ver o final da tatuagem, que não estava oculta pela camisa, na lateral do pescoço... havia um ferrão... Juntou as coisas. Alguém irritante, desastrado, temperamental... aqueles olhos... e uma tatuagem que possivelmente seria um escorpião...? Sim, aquilo o lembrava alguém que tinha conhecido há bastante tempo atrás! Há 10 anos atrás.

-Milo...? –falou baixinho. O outro que tinha continuado o monólogo até aquele momento, parou e realmente prestou atenção ao homem a sua frente quando ouviu seu nome.

-Você me conhece? –perguntou curioso. Em seguida, olhou para o próprio peito, vendo se não estava com o crachá de identificação. Não, havia esquecido-o novamente na sala. Voltou a olhar para o estranho a sua frente e viu que ele enrubescia levemente.

-Vous... Você não vai lembrar de moi... é claro... Je... Eu... te conheci há muito tempo... na... –começou Camus meio atordoado, mas Milo sorriu e ele parou. Sim, havia lembrado... Alguém com uma aparência arrogante, todo certinho, metido a intelectual, que quando ficava nervoso ou sem saber o que fazer, se atrapalhava todo misturando as línguas francesa e inglesa... A lembrança veio clara em sua mente.

-Na França? –completou Milo, baixinho. E continuou num tom meio incrédulo: -Camus? É... É você mesmo?

Camus assentiu com um gesto, sorrindo depois de alguns segundos.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

Mu ouvia o professor ditando as coisas, mas há tempos que não estava mais prestando atenção. Lembrava-se a todo o momento do que tinha acontecido... não, não tinha acontecido realmente nada demais... Mas ele não conseguia esquecer mesmo assim.

_Eu não tenho jeito mesmo, _pensou, negando com a cabeça com um sorriso um pouco maroto no rosto e tentou voltar sua atenção para a aula.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

-_Vous_... Você –corrigiu-se –mudou muito. –disse Camus, para quebrar o silêncio que tinha se instalado.

-É, eu tinha que crescer, não é? –brincou Milo, "dando uma voltinha".

Camus ficou sem graça e não conseguiu pensar em nenhum comentário que parecesse _apropriado_. Milo tinha-se tornado um homem lindo, não que ele não fosse bonito quando o conhecera, mas agora... era diferente. Afinal, da última vez que o tinha visto ele era praticamente uma criança. Agora, apesar de conservar o sorriso maroto e algumas características que já tinha quando era garoto, ele era um homem. E muito bonito...

-Você também mudou. –tornou Milo, tentando quebrar o outro silêncio momentâneo.

-Nem tanto. –respondeu. Camus afastou os pensamentos que o constrangeram, repreendendo-se mentalmente, e tentou dirigi-los para coisas mais importantes e imediatas. –Eu tenho que ir depor, outro dia nós...

-Ahhh! –interrompeu Milo, triunfante, assustando o aquariano. –É claro! Como não me lembrei antes? Se bem que faz tanto tempo...

-O que foi? –perguntou o outro, curioso.

-Shaka, o seu primo! –exclamou. Como Camus continuava confuso, ele explicou: -Eu sabia que conhecia, ou já tinha conhecido, alguém com este nome... Mas espere... Os dois herdeiros Tyrrel... –foi dizendo, como que se lembrando de algo, olhando para o nada e voltou seu olhar para Camus. –Você é o outro herdeiro, certo?

-Sim, Camus Louis Tyrrel Chevalier. Prazer em conhecê-lo. –apresentou-se, ironicamente.

Milo sorriu em resposta. –Sempre há reportagens sobre vocês, mas nunca prestei atenção nos cadernos de economia e nem em colunas de fofoca. –disse, parecendo meio culpado.

-Eu entendo. –sorriu o outro, meio que automaticamente. –E de qualquer forma, dificilmente me chamam de Camus, normalmente usam meu sobrenome, Chevalier, ou me citam como "o mais velho dos herdeiros Tyrrel". Seria difícil você me reconhecer, nunca te disse meu sobrenome não é?

-Realmente. –respondeu. –Bom, não vou te atrapalhar. Espero que corra tudo bem na sala de depoimento.

-Acho que não haverá problema nenhum. É realmente melhor eu ir... Bem, até outro dia.

-Adeus. –Milo falou, ao ver o outro começar a andar, mas lembrou-se de uma coisa que sempre quis dizer se tivesse oportunidade. –Camus! –o francês voltou-se para ele. –Eu realmente queria ter me despedido, sabe, daquela vez. –disse, olhando para qualquer outro lugar que não fosse os olhos de Camus.

-É, eu também queria. –respondeu com alguma nostalgia.

-Você viu o recado que deixei? –perguntou Milo, voltando a encará-lo.

-Oui. Eu sei que não foi sua culpa. –disse, sorrindo, parecendo compreensivo.. –Preciso mesmo ir.

-Ok, tchau! Até outro dia! –viu Camus acenar e voltar a andar.

Abaixou-se e olhou novamente para as folhas sujas no chão. –Nossa, isso foi estranho. –Milo comentou para si mesmo, pensativo. Levantou-se e começou a andar atrás de algum funcionário da limpeza, para que o pobre coitado desse um jeito no pequeno desastre.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

O loiro tinha acabado de desligar a televisão... pensava no que tinha acontecido no sábado e na decisão que teria que tomar. Logo.

**oOo**

_Depois do passeio no parque e da chuva, ele e Mu tinham voltado para casa . No caminho, Mu tinha parado para alugar um filme para que assistissem. Acabou dormindo durante o filme. Quando acordou, percebeu que estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Mu e se afastou um pouco para observá-lo. Viu que este estava de olhos fechados e tornou a fechar os seus, voltando a posição anterior com medo de despertá-lo. Mas percebeu que Mu não estava dormindo quando sentiu a mão que antes estava no seu ombro acariciar a sua cabeça suavemente e ficou quieto com medo que ele se afastasse se abrisse os olhos. _

_Após um tempo, ele abraçou-o de leve encostando sua cabeça na sua e ouviu-o dizer: _

_-Não pense que não sei que você não está dormindo. –Mu disse baixinho. _

_O loiro apenas levantou a cabeça parecendo um pouco envergonhado, e fitou-o, sorrindo de canto quando percebeu um sorriso no rosto do outro. Mu encarou-o por um instante, ficando sério e afastando-o delicadamente. _

_-É melhor você ir dormir. –disse o ariano, calmamente. _

_O outro apenas assentiu, levantando-se, um pouco chateado na verdade, percebendo em Mu um certo medo de se aproximar dele. _

**oOo**

Imaginava que havia um motivo para aquilo e estava disposto a descobrir. Mas para isso teria que decidir o que fazer sobre outra coisa. Tinha se lembrado de tudo. Sabia agora que era Shaka Derrick Tyrrel. E já suspeitava de quem tinha lhe seqüestrado.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

**N/A:**_Que vergonha... Quanto tempo eu estou sem atualizar? Aceitarei os sermões que vocês quiserem me dar... U.U Mas espero que não tenham desistido da fic. -fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono- _

_Bom, aí está o capítulo. Eu sei que não dá para compensar a demora, mas eu tentei. Me deu uma crise aguda de falta de inspiração. Outro motivo foi que eu realmente não deveria ter começado a escrever a outra fic tão rápido. Três fics para atualizar embaralharam um pouco meu cérebro e deu pane no sistema. xD Mas é sério, a gente fica tentando pensar nas fics ao mesmo tempo, aí acaba não saindo nada._

_Mas eu espero que vocês não sejam muito cruéis comigo e comentem. Adorei receber as reviews do último capítulo e peço que deixem reviews para esse também. _

**Bom, vamos as reviews:**

**Álefe Venuah: **Cumadre! Cara, que saudadesss! Há quanto tempo que eu não falo com você lá na comu?? Espero que você volte a estar mais presente logo! Fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado, de verdade! Fiquei interessada nos livros! Bom, até logo, espero! Beijos e brigada pela review!

**Virgo-chan: **Madrinha querida! Que bom que você gostou da cena, Virgo. Não, o Câ, não foi seqüestrado. No próximo capítulo eu já falo o que aconteceu com o Camus. Quanto ao Kanon, eu ainda não decidi com quem ele vai ficar, mas com qualquer um dos três que ele for ficar eu já tenho uma idéia de como continuar a história. xD Madrinha, espero que você goste do capítulo! 'Brigada pela review! Beijoo!

**Bruna: **Bru, finalmente atualizei! xD Agora posso ler tua fic! E fico feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic! Beijos! Obrigada pela review!

**Virgo no Áries: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou da cena! E quanto ao Mu, acalme-se! Ainda tem bastante tempo! xD E eu sou Mushakista, então... hhaushuahsuahus E para eu realizar a fantasia do Milo, só se ele estivesse sonhando. xD Mas quem sabe ele não sonha? xD Beijos! Brigada pelo comentário!

**Litha-chan: **Lithaaa! xD Eu vou tentar não surtar de novo porque você leu minha fic, ok? Rsss... Que perseguição com o Rada! xD Por que você acha isso? Quanto ao Mu, veremos... xD Eu também gosto do trio, mas para colocar eles na fic só se for como sonho! xD Mas quem sabe o Milo não sonha? xD Desculpe a demora em atualizar! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar, Litha, sério! Beijo!

**Bia: **Olá! °/ Obrigada, mesmo, mesmo pelos elogios! Que bom que você gostou! Fico realmente feliz! E desculpe mesmo a demora! Beijos! Brigada pelo comentário, fofa!

_**Só pra lembrar esta fic é dedicada a **__**Virgo-chan **__**e ao **__**Shakinha**__** também xD! **_

**Ah, e feliz aniversário para o sorvete mais gostoso do santuário! Sim, hoje é o níver do Camus! xD**

_Mil beijos,_

_Perdão novamente,_

_Reviews por favorzinho!_

**Annie.**


End file.
